La noche de los Peluches Vivientes
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado qué pasaría si a nuestros peluches no les gustara que los abandonáramos? Eso es lo que está a punto de descubrir el pobre Letonia.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, su autoría recae sobre Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**

**LA NOCHE DE LOS PELUCHES VIVIENTES**

* * *

Peluches. De ositos, de gatos, de perros, incluso una cebra le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. Letonia suspiró mientras los colocaba en...bueno, en donde buenamente podía, porque toda su habitación, las estanterías y la cama, estaban repletas de peluches y si quería dormir tenía que quitarlos todos primero.

—¿Por qué sólo me regalan peluches? —se quejó Raivis. Y era cierto. En sus últimos tres cumpleaños sus hermanos, Peter y Rusia le habían regalado toda clase de muñecos, nnada más. Y él ya era mayor para jugar con peluchitos, ¿o no? Se ruborizó cuando recordó la debilidad que tenía por aquellos muñecos pese a su edad. ¿Sería verdad lo que decían de que era demasiado infantil?

—Decididamente, esto tiene que acabar —decidió Letonia, y al instante se puso manos a la obra. Como sólo faltaba una semana para su decimosexto cumpleaños, cogió varias revistas de videojuegos que tenía y decidió emplear el método de la sugestión sutil. Poniendo excusas baratas, visitó las casas de Peter, Toris, Eduard e Iván (de la que salió corriendo tras dejar la revista abierta encima de la mesa sin que el ruso le pillara). Había rodeado con circulitos rojos lo que quería, y además había añadido al lado un dibujito con la bandera de su casa.

—Espero que dé buenos resultados —se dijo cuando estuvo ya de vuelta. Se sentó en el sofá, cogió una de sus novelas y comenzó a leer. Pasadas varias horas, cuando ya había comenzado a anochecer, dejó el libro abierto encima del sofá.

—Prepararé la cena, espero que venga Toris al menos... —deseó Raivis mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Poco tiempo después tenía preparada ternera asada con sopa de col, y en vista de que no iba a venir nadie, cenó con rapidez, y luego subió a su cuarto. Allí estaban todos los peluches que le habían regalado desde los doce años, invadiéndole la cama y las estanterías. Arrugó el entrecejo, algo molesto. Parecía como si cada muñeco le estuviera gritando en la cara que era un infantil, y un inmaduro. Enseñó levemente los dientes, y entonces comenzó a tirar todos los peluches al suelo, guardándolos en una gran caja que sacó del trastero, y subiéndolos al desván.

—Ahí os quedáis; se acabó la infancia —dictaminó. Cerró la puerta del desván con llave y regresó a su habitación. Le pareció fría y vacía, como si los muñecos que acababa de guardar le dieran calidez a aquel cuarto. Confuso, se puso su pijama y se acostó sin perder tiempo, ya que aquella noche era fría y tuvo que arrebujarse bajo las mantas. Apagó la luz y se hizo un ovillo, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, según el reloj despertador digital de la mesilla, y Raivis ahogó un bostezo.

—Uwaaaaah... —se levantó de la cama, le habían entrado ganas de ir al baño. Salió de su habitación con los pelos revueltos y frotándose los ojos, y se encaminó hacia el baño. La única luz provenía de su habitación, dejando el pasillo completamente oscuro. Letonia se apresuró a llegar hasta el baño, y encendió la luz, lo cual le tranquilizó bastante. El pequeño Raivis aún le tenía algo de aversión a la oscuridad, que le duraba desde que Rusia le hacía dormir en su sótano. Tembló, se apresuró a hacer sus necesidades, tiró de la cadena y salió de allí. Al apagar la luz tragó saliva, y no había dado ni tres pasos para volver a su habitación, cuando oyó un fuerte ruido encima de él.

—¿Q-qué ha sido eso? —chilló el muchacho con voz aguda—. Venía del d-desván...

Al ruido fuerte le siguieron varios ruiditos parecidos a pasos de muchas personas. Presa del pánico y paralizado en el sitio, el letón miró al fondo del pasillo, donde se podía vislumbrar la puerta del desván. Puerta que empezó a abrirse entre crujidos y lentamente.

—¡GYAAAAAAAAAH! —Raivis pegó un grito de terror y salió disparado hacia su habitación, tropezando por el camino. Cerró la puerta con pestillo, apagó la luz y se tapó hasta la cabeza, llorando de miedo y temblando—. Q-que venga alguien...¿q-qué está p-pasando?

Los pasos por el pasillo se fueron haciendo más fuertes, y se detuvieron junto a la puerta de la habitación de Letonia, el cual simplemente rezaba para que pasaran de largo. Pero entonces, la puerta fue abierta de golpe, y dos segundos después, la ropa de cama salió por los aires, y Raivis pudo ver que todos los peluches que había metido en el desván unas horas antes estaban de nuevo en su cuarto, algunos dentro y otros en la puerta, y todos mirándole con sus ojillos negros brillantes. Letonia soltó un grito ahogado e intentó retroceder hacia la pared, pero todos los muñecos le saltaron encima, ahogándole e inmovilizándole. Uno de ellos, un gato de peluche negro, le saltó al pecho y habló con voz grave y ronca:

—¿Quién te crees que eres para abandonarnos en un desván lleno de trastos polvorientos?

Raivis se quedó shockeado. Seguramente era una mala pesadilla, y sacudió la cabeza para despertarse, ya que el resto del cuerpo lo tenía atrapado. Al ver que todo seguía igual, su asustada mente llegó a la conclusión de que no era un sueño.

—P-pero yo...y-yo sólo... —balbuceó casi sin voz. El sudor le bajaba por la frente. ¿Qué le irían a hacer?

—¡Silencio! —siseó el gato—. Hemos estado contigo desde que eras pequeño, ¿y qué es lo que recibimos a cambio? Abandono. Así que vas a ser castigado, Raivis —puso un falso tono de dulzura—. Vas a tener que morir.

—¡¿Q-QUÉ? —lloró el letón, histérico—. ¡P-pero yo, yo lo h-hice p-porque ya n-no soy p-pequeño, s-soy...!

El gato le puso la cola encima de la boca, haciendo que se callara.

—Eso no es motivo... —sacó las uñas, que parecían ser demasiado reales—. Adiós, Letonia.

—¡N-no! ¡No, por favor! ¡E-espera! ¡P-prometo que...o-os j-juro q-que os v-volveré a c-colocar e-en m-mi c-cuarto! ¡Lo juro! —prometió, casi sin voz. Rezó con toda su alma para que así se calmaran, y el gato se quedó callado. Tras unos angustiosos minutos, el peluche metió las uñas.

—Está bien, Raivis...pero si no lo haces, estás perdido. Te aviso. ¡Vámonos!

A su orden, todos los muñecos escaparon en desbandada, y el gato saltó de la cama, dejando a Letonia incorporarse. Antes de irse, se volvió a mirarlo y se relamió. Después salió corriendo. Raivis se volvió a tapar hasta arriba, y fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente se levantó de un salto, legañoso y con ojeras, y corrió al desván. La caja de los peluches estaba allí, cerrada y precintada, como él la había dejado.

—¿H-habrá s-sido un sueño? —Raivis se secó el sudor de la frente. Estaba demasiado confuso y asustado. ¿Qué tendría que hacer? En ese momento sonó el teléfono abajo y el chico fue corriendo a cogerlo.

—¿S-sí? —intentó que la voz no le sonara chillona.

—Buenos días, Raivis —era la voz de Eduard, qué alivio—. Te llamo para preguntarte qué vas a querer de regalo para tu cumpleaños, porque he visto la revista que...

—¡P-peluches! ¡Quiero peluches! —se apresuró a contestar Letonia—. ¡T-todos los que puedas traer, por favor!

Colgó y se quedó respirando con dificultad. Mejor no arriesgarse, ¿verdad?


End file.
